


Le Cid

by John_le_sauvage



Category: Fictions Partagées, Le CID
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_le_sauvage/pseuds/John_le_sauvage





	Le Cid

** Le CID **

 

 

**Prologue :**

« La vie n’est qu’une série de choix.

Si j’avais fait ci ou si je n’avais pas fait ça.

Si j’avais choisi ceci ou si j’avais choisi cela

On peut accorder notre attention à certaine chose pendant une éternité, ou bien n’y penser qu’un bref instant, le résultat apparaitra quand même sous vos yeux.

Et peu importe à quel point c’est laid,  je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de les accepter.

Un simple choix suffit à changer complétement votre trajectoire.

Une fois que vous êtes sur les rails, il n’y a plus de retour possible.

Et un jour, où vous serez trop fatigué pour avancer, vous murmurez :

_ Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

 

Sui Ishida

 

 

 

 

 

 **1 er partie : égoïsme et faiblesse **(1)

 

Rodrigue est parti, et il reviendra, c’est certains.

Lui qui était son amant et sa flamme, et maintenant devenu son bourreau.

Aurait-elle du lui le tuer lorsqu’elle en avait l’occasion, de par sa main venger la mort de son père et sauver son honneur ?

En serait-elle soulagée ?

Aurait-elle du lui donner une seconde chance ?

Et Tenter de faire bruler cette forêt de désastre et de malheur tel un fétu de paille, par la force de leur amour,

Et qu’enfin puisse naître une terre purifiée, terre ou l’on pourrait tout recommencer ?

En serait-elle guérie ?

Elle ne sait, seul subsiste cette douleur.

En vérité, qui est le réel fautif de cette absurde fatalité ?

La jalousie de son père ?

L’honneur de Don Diègue ?

La faiblesse de son amant ?

Ou sa faiblesse à elle, car incapable de choisir ?

Mais ces questions sont vaines à présent, le passé appartient au passé.

Elle doit choisir son supplice.

Mais là est le problème, elle aurait aimé avoir sa tête, et en même temps lui offrir son cœur.

Oh cruel situation. Comment tout cela à bien pu arriver ?

Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était aimé, et être aimé en retour.

Quel mal y’avait-t-il à cela ?

Mais malgré sa détresse, elle ne rencontrait que le silence déraisonnable de ce monde.

 

Et qu’importe sa décision, sa blessure demeura inguérissable.

Le bonheur est semblable à la vie, une fois perdu, jamais nous ne pouvons le retrouver.

Les miracles n’existent pas en ce bas monde.

 

 

Alors, plutôt que de choisir, elle préfère ne plus rien éprouvée.

S’abandonnant à la fin du jour.

Elle meurt seule dans sa chambre, poison aux lèvres et au cœur.

Elle meurt de son propre chagrin.

 

 

Rodrigue lui, s’en va en guerre, contre les Maures.

Il ne connaît rien du sort de sa bien-aimée.

Et, tandis qu’il avance vers un destin incertain,

Il espère, à travers cette bataille, lavé son péché.

Espérant retrouver grâce auprès du Roi, et surtout, retrouver grâce aux yeux de Chimène.

Et, qu’un jour peut-être, elle puisse lui pardonner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **2 e partie : le destin contre ta volonté **(2)

 

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Doña Urraque demeurait dans sa chambre, pleurant en silence.

Elle a était la première à découvrir le corps de Chimène, et elle n’en s’est jamais remise.

Mais ce n’était pas la mort de cette dernière qui la bouleversa, mais la joie que lui  a procurée cette vision.

Elle ne haïssait pas Chimène, loin de là, elle voulait que son bonheur,

Mais malheureusement, elle était aussi un obstacle à son propre bonheur.

Et maintenant ce chemin  lui était enfin accordé.

Et de part cette joie, elle se sentit monstrueuse, dégoutante et impardonnable.

Elle aurait voulu tomber amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre, du plus profond de son cœur elle souhaitait les voir heureux, et ensemble à jamais.

Mais le destin n’est jamais de notre côté.

 

Les premiers jours, elle riait à gorge déployait, d’un rire nerveux semblable à la folie, faisant d’elle l’objet des inquiétudes de la cour,  riant de l’absurdité de la vie.

Se demandant si Dieu ne créer pas les hommes pour se divertir.

Les autres jours, elle souhaitait arpenté les rues nu, à découvert, dévoilant son péché aux yeux du monde et espéré être lynché par le public, et à défaut de se faire juger, elle voulue  se détruire elle-même.

 Et certain jour, où sa culpabilité était plutôt basse, elle rêvait de Rodrigue, espérant son retour, se disant qu’elle était la seule à le sauver du drame qui l’attend.

Elle s’imaginer à ses côtés, le consolant, et souriait à l’idée qu’elle pouvait devenir son seul et unique attachement à se monde.

Et puis un jour, on l’a réveilla de ses délicieux tourments,

On annonça la victoire de Rodrigue contre les Maures et son prochain retour.

Cette nouvelle faisait l’objet de la joie de toute la cour, y compris Doña.

Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Don Sanche, il réclama au roi la tête de Rodrigue, qu’on le condamne pour la mort de Chimène.

Le roi ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille, désirant accueillir son nouveau héros, mais Don Sanche était libre de le provoqué dans un duel judiciaire.

A ces mots, L’infante s’inquiéta à nouveau du sort de Rodrigue, il fallait convaincre le roi de l’épargner à tout prix, convaincre Don Sanche de son erreur et aussi préparé la venue de son grand amour.

 

Et, à la penser que son bien aimé aller revenir, elle ne savait plus si elle devait être heureuse

…ou alors désespéré.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **3 e partie : chante pour l’absolution **(3)

Rodrigue est revenu, il s’était empressé d’aller à la chapelle, retrouver son âme sœur.

Il se tenait devant son cercueil, le visage livide et terne, et son cœur bientôt près à exploser.

Habillé de sa plus belle robe,  son visage semblait des plus apaisés, malgré les dure épreuves qu’elle a dû traverser et malgré la mort qu’elle s’était infligés, elle semblait juste être endormi.

Et avec sa main tremblante, il lui caressa la joue.

(Va, je ne te hais point !)

Et par cette pensé, il laissa son cœur s’exprimer :

 

« Cher Chimène, ta haine aurait été pour moi une douce consolation, comparé à cette vision.

Aujourd’hui, mon monde s’effondre.

Je pouvais tout supportais, mais pas cela.

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Seigneur ! Pourquoi ?

C’était à moi d’être puni, pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi comme ça ?

Pourquoi ???!!!

Pourquoi… »

 

Par ses mots, il s’effondre, genoux à terre, la tête basse, tenant la main de sa chère disparue.

 

« Tout ce que je voulais… c’était te méritais.

Je voulais … être digne de ton amour.

Je voulais…

Je voulais être à tes coté.

Comment cela a pu arriver ?

Quel imbécile je suis…

Tout comme Ève, ma faiblesse nous a condamnés.

Pardonne-moi !

Oh ma chère disparue, ta seul erreur était d’être née dans ce monde absurde.

Ta seul erreur a été de m’aimer.

Ce monde ne te méritait pas.

Je ne te méritais pas.

Comment vivre avec ça ?

 

Si j’avais su avant, ta haine m’aurait suffi.

Mais je n’eux peux t’en vouloir, j’ai été le plus égoïste.

Oh comme je ne peux imaginer les tourments que tu as enduré.

(L’honneur passe avant tout !)

Et à quel prix ? Quel bienfait cela nous apporte-t-il ?

Tout comme Ève, j’ai gouté au fruit défendu, regarde ou cela nous a emmené

Tout cela n’est qu’absurdité, vanité !

Je ne peux l’accepter.

(et donc, vas-tu offrir ta vie à Don Sanche ?)

Oh comme je le souhaite !

J’aimerais connaître le même sort qu’Orphée, et que le monde m’arrache les membres, la tête et le cœur.

Mais je ne le peux.

(Qu’est ce qui t’en empêche ? l’honneur ?)

Absolument pas !

 (Ou peut-être pour Doña ?)

Elle n’est rien à mes yeux !

(Alors pourquoi ? pour qui souhaite tu vivre ?)

Pour Chimène, je vais vivre non pour moi, non pour les autres, mais pour elle.

Elle a choisie de quitter ce monde pour enfin trouver la paix, je lui dois de rester envie, et de ne pas la tourmenter dans l’au-delà, je lui dois ça.

(C’est ta décision ? vivre avec ça ?)

Et que puis-je faire d’autre, à part désespérer.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est accepter mon sort

(Et la gloire, et ton titre ?)

Au diable ses stupidités !

(vivre ? rien d’autre ?)

Oui, rien d’autre, vivre avec cette haine envers moi, envers ma faiblesse.

Si l’on souhaite que je devienne un héros, je le deviendrai, si on veut m’emprisonner, j’accepterais la sentence avec joie.

Je ferais tout ce qu’ils voudront de moi, tant que peux vivre de cette pénitence et qu’on me laisse souffrir en paix.

(En es-tu capable ?)

Je ne sais pas, mais je le dois. »

 

Il se relève, regarde une dernière fois l’objet de son bonheur et l’embrasse sur le front.

 

« Adieu ma bien aimée, les ténèbres m’attendent.

Tu es, et resteras la seul chose qui comptait dans ma vie.

 Je prie que rien ne puisse troubler ton repos,

Et je prie que par de-là la mort, nous soyons séparés à jamais, afin que rien ne puisse troubler ta paix malheureusement acquis.

Je te suis reconnaissant d’avoir aimé une personne comme moi.

Je te suis reconnaissant, pour un bref instant, m’avoir donné un sens à ma vie.

C’est à toi que je dédie ce bonheur.

A toi, et à jamais. »

 

 

 

Référence :

(1)    : le titre faire référence à l’intro de la chanson « Blood » de Kendrick Lamar.

L’homme de par sa nature, est misérable, et cherche désespérément à être heureux, il fait parfois des choix douloureux pour tenter d’échapper à son propre sort.

Je voulais, avec ce titre, renouveler cette question concernant nos choix : est-ce de l’égoïsme, ou de la faiblesse ?

 

(2)    : le titre est une référence à la chanson « the Killing Moon » du groupe Echo and the Bunnymen.

 

(3)    : le titre est une référence à la chanson « sing for absolution » du groupe Muse, la chanson parle d’elle-même.


End file.
